


Moments of Perfection

by Charity_Angel



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack admires a view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started off as a Cheating series fic, set after 'Making Amends', but it really doesn't fit with the general feel of that series. It does, however, allude to events that occurred in 'It Wasn't Cheating'.

Ianto firmly believed that Jack was a morning person. Jack was well aware of this, and had no intention of disabusing him of this notion. As a matter of fact, Jack wasn’t at all, but he had the advantage of needing a lot less sleep than Ianto. This meant that he had been awake for hours by the time Ianto rose from his slumber, and it gave Jack time to shake the cobwebs from his bones, brush the sleep from his eyes and make his hair behave before he was seen by anyone.

It also meant that he got the privilege of seeing Ianto all rumpled and sleepy in the morning, with his hair sticking up at all angles. He got to see him stumble into the kitchen and operate the coffee machine on automatic pilot, shove some bread into the toaster and generally bumble around half-asleep like the rest of humanity. He got to see as the caffeine seeped into Ianto’s veins and he finally started to wake up, his head rising, his blue eyes brightening, ready to greet a new day. More often than not, at that point Jack would hold out the glasses Ianto despised and he would blush as he pushed them onto his nose and the world came into focus.

There was nothing more adorable in the world than Ianto Jones first thing in the morning, before he donned his suit and contact lenses, before he neatened his sex-hair (because let’s face it, his hair didn’t get that way from sleeping) and shaved. This was not the Ianto that callously seduced his way into Jack’s bed; this was the Ianto Jones that would never have had to because he knew that Jack would move the Earth for him just for moments of perfection like this.


End file.
